


of studying and the human anatomy

by lafbaeyette



Series: finding their home [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Studying, cute domestic studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: “Is it okay if I draw on you?” John asked as he came back in, several colored markers in hand. Alex nodded, still curious as to where this was going. John knelt down to look over his books and Alex went back to his own, until John stood again and straddled his waist.
“I thought you were studying,” Alex started, and John cut him off.
--
AKA The One Where Alex Become The Perfect Study Buddy (For Once)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just saying, pre-med and nursing students could v easily win me over by flirting in just the right way with their knowledge of the human anatomy - i'm weak
> 
> disclaimer;; the most i know about the human anatomy is that the heart is not actually on the left side of the chest and that tonsils make strep slightly less hellish - i'm basing all my knowledge off my nursing student friend, and essentially just basing this off a real life event so if it sounds wrong - oops? go with it? suspension of disbelief? 
> 
> without further ado, i give you lams
> 
> (This is part of the finding their home 'verse - after Laurens and Hamilton got together, but before they started dating Laf and Mulligan also - you don't have to read the other parts of the series to understand this, but if you like what you see here, i encourage you to read the rest)

Their quiet times together studying were just as nice as their less-than quiet times together, Alex’s head buried in a book and John’s attention split between three packets of slides and two books three times the size of the one in Alex’s hands. John looked over to his boyfriend, eyes scanning quickly over paragraphs, hands gentle on the pages as he flipped them. 

“What are you doing?” John broke the silence that had fallen over them for the past few hours and Alex seemed honestly surprised, as if he had forgotten that he wasn’t alone. He turned his eyes from the book to John, the gaze just as adoring and calm as the one he’d given the book, now lying forgotten in his lap. 

“Reading, what should I be doing?” He quirked a brow. John rolled his eyes. 

“Want to help me study? You can keep reading.” Alex nodded and John grinned, sitting his books aside, still open on the coffee table, and standing. “Take your shirt off and lay down, I’ll be right back.” Alex gave a questioning look to John’s retreating back, but followed his directions anyway. He marked his place in the book, sitting it to the side as he pulled his shirt over his head and laid back, head resting on the arm of the couch. 

“Is it okay if I draw on you?” John asked as he came back in, several colored markers in hand. Alex nodded, still curious as to where this was going. John knelt down to look over his books and Alex went back to his own, until John stood again and straddled his waist. 

“I thought you were studying,” Alex started, and John cut him off. 

“Hush, I am.” John uncapped one of the markers and drew a line down the middle of Alex’s stomach, and Alex shivered. “Your abdomen is divided into quadrants, by your belly button.” John drew the second line across the lower part of his stomach, across the belly button, and Alex tilted his chin down to watch as John switched markers and leaned in to start drawing in one of the quadrants. 

“Am I the only one annoyed that abdomens aren’t divided evenly?” Alex murmured, frowning. 

“Yes.” John remained focused on his drawing, and Alex tried not to squirm under the cool tip of the marker, sometimes brushing so gently it tickled. “Here you have your spleen, and stomach--” 

“My stomach is up here?” Alex looked genuinely surprised. “I thought both were lower. The spleen especially, I guess it makes sense for the stomach to be up higher when I think about it. Given the length of intestines, I guess I really should have realized that sooner.” 

John smiled, pleased to find that he was teaching Alex something. “Anatomy not your strong point?” 

“Oh, I know a thing or two about anatomy, John.” Alex waggled his brows and John poked him in the side, making him squirm. “I’ve never really studied much beyond the basics, definitely not as intensely as I’m sure pre-med has to.” 

“Yeah, apparently doctors need to know a thing or two about the human body.” John leaned in to continue drawing, pausing as Alex chuckled so the motion wouldn’t mess up his sketchy concept art of the heart, pancreas, and liver. “On this side you’ve got your pancreas, and right here--” He poked a small green dot over Alex’s ribs. “Gallbladder.” 

“Mm, tell me more about the gallbladder, baby,” Alex purred, resting his book on his chest and moving one hand to rest high on John’s thigh. John laughed, but that was the most Alex was getting out of him. 

He finished drawing on the top half of Alex’s stomach and shifted further down, uncapping a blue marker and tracing down his belly. He continued explaining what he was drawing, and Alex let his book fall to the floor, focusing on the way the marker moved over his skin in soothing patterns as John’s sweet voice filled the air. 

“Stop squirming,” John chided, running the marker over the curve of Alex’s belly and making the man squirm even more. John pinched at the skin.

“What the hell?!” Alex cried and jerked away, as much as he could with his boyfriend straddling his legs.

“You’re going to ruin my drawings.” John explained. Alex frowned but tried to remain as still as possible until John was done, and began explaining what he had drawn. He poked at Alex’s stomach, almost purposefully to make the man start squirming again, and Alex swatted his hand. 

“Stop that.” 

“Stop what?” John teased, poking at the little pudge that would have been more prominent if Alex wasn’t lying on his back. “This?” 

“Yes,” Alex tried to twist away. 

“I’m just studying, Alexander.” John ran his finger along the drawing of the small intestine, explaining its purpose to Alex, who scrunched up his face. 

“There is nothing less sexy than you explaining my internal organs, and yet I can still only think about boning you right now.” 

John let out a sharp laugh, shaking his head. “Sh. I’m studying.” Alex complied, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes as John went back over what he had drawn, explaining the part and purpose and what he needed to know about it for his final. 

Alex had almost dozed off when he suddenly felt John press two fingers against his forehead, then his cheeks. He opened his eyes, confused. 

“Did you feel that?” John asked, repeating the motion. Alex nodded. “Good. That’s to test your trigeminal cranial nerve.” 

“My tri-what?” 

John didn’t really answer, just continued. “There are ten cranial nerves that need to be assessed. One is never really tested, it’s a smell test. Two,” John tapped Alex’s cheekbones. “Optic, I can’t do without an eye chart. We already know your eyes are shit anyway, and I’m not an optometrist so it’s not that important. So… three, four, and six go together…” 

John continued the assessment, and Alex went along, doing what John told him to and patiently waiting as he tried to recall the information he’d been studying. “And the last one is your facial muscles. Frown?” Alex did an exaggerated frown and John laughed. “Smile, now puff out your cheeks.” 

John laughed again as Alex pulled a goofy face. Finally breaking, he leaned down and kissed him, slipping his hand behind his head, fingers curling into his hair.

“Mm, and what’s this test for?” Alex murmured, hands grabbing at John’s sides. 

“I told you, facial muscles.” John pressed closer, kissing him harder before finally pulling away. “You pass the assessment.” 

“I don’t know, are you sure? Maybe we should keep testing.” Alex pulled at John’s shirt, whining when John collected his markers and stood up. “Hey.” 

John tossed the markers onto his books, looking down at Alex. “No sex on the couch, Laf’s rules.” John started walking back toward his room. “But they can’t make rules about my bed.” 

Alex scrambled off the couch, making John laugh as he caught up and tugged him out of the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are actually my reason for existing, so if you liked it let me know? and if you didn't, also let me know? 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @hypeulesnochilligan - if there's anything you wanna see in this series, or just in general, feel free to come on over there and send me a prompt? or we can just chat?


End file.
